Laurens' Bed
by funsizedforever
Summary: After an entire night working, it's nearly impossible to not get sick, even for Alexander Hamilton, Wonderboy. When John Laurens tries to help his friend, things go differently than intended...


_HELLO EVERYONE IT'S FUNSIZED FOREVER BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH SOME NICE FANFICTION. HERE TODAY I GOT SOME LAMS, (YA BOIIII) WHICH I WROTE WITH MY FRIEND ASPEN HARTLEY*. SNAPS FOR ASPEN! NOW, I LOVE HAMMIE AND LAURENS, BUT IF YOU DON'T APPRECIATE IT OR DON'T LIKE SLASH IN GENERAL, PLEASE DON'T READ._

 _*NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR PRIVACY_

 **BASED ON TUMBLR: SICK DAY WITH HAM AND JOHN**

 **1\. BEFORE HELPLESS/WINTER'S BALL**

 **2\. HAM IS SICK. NOT JOHN!**

 **3\. NOT CONTAGIOUS... WE WOULD HAVE A PROBLEM ;)**

John woke up feeling slightly different. However, it wasn't a bad different. It felt like - "EGHH EGH" (A/N: he's coughing fam) {A/N 2: Thanks Aspen}

"Alexander?" John called out for his best friend as he left his quarters. He told him last night that he was going to work a little while longer. Apparently, a little while longer was all night.

"In here," a weak voice called out. Laurens walked towards the supplier of the voice, and when he entered the room, he saw Alex laying on his papers, his eyes barely open.

"Alex, why do you always do this? Sleep is important," John said, a trace of concern lingering in his voice.

"I'm fine," he says groggily. "I just was up late working on this damn paper." It was easy to tell that Alexander was clearly guilty. His bad habit had been exposed once again.

"What goddamned paper was this again?" Laurens asked.

"The one that Washington asked us to write about recruiting the Patriot farmers to fight. Except for Samuel Seabury, I hate that bastard."

"Alexander, are you feeling alright? You look a little green."**

"I'm fine!" His voice a little louder this time, obviously beginning to get annoyed with the topic. Laurens, being a normal, sane person, walked over to his friend and put his hand on his forehead. Not only could he feel Alex's forehead burning up, but his own face, too.

"Alexander, I think you're sick."

"Sick? That's impossible! I never get sick. Except for that one time when my mom almost killed me... but not like that."

"You're delirious! You need to get to bed right now." As Laurens tried to get his best friend to stand up, he turned Alex to face him. That caused Alexander to fall into his chest.

"Haha, somebody's obviously sick. You gotta get to bed right away." Laurens was beginning to get a kick out of this episode of a new Alex. It was funny, yet a compelling moment for the two of them. He put Alex's arm on his shoulder and helped him walk into the other room. Instead of falling into his own bed, Alex fell into Laurens' bed. Before Laurens could object this action, Alex was fast asleep.

 _What can I do about it?_ Laurens thought to himself. _Well... he's sick, it's fine._ Laurens walked back into the workroom, and began to start writing more documents. As he worked, one thought continuously crossed his mind. _Alexander's in my bed, Alexander's in my bed, Alexander's in my bed._ And then suddenly, "ALEXANDER'S IN MY BED!" This instantaneously woke up Alex.

"John? What's wrong?" Alexander called out weakly from the quarters. "And... how can I put this nicely? Why the hell am I in your bed?" Laurens had never blushed as much as he was blushing now.

"You are? I hadn't noticed. You were so delirious that you must have fallen asleep there yourself." Laurens desperately tried to cover up the fact he knew Alexander FREAKING Hamilton was in his bed.

"I guess I do feel a little weird. You know, it's really damn comfortable in your bed. Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?" Laurens was absolutely smitten.

"Of course, it's no big deal to me if you don't mind." Laurens said softly. Apparently, Alexander didn't mind, because he had fallen back asleep before Laurens could say anything else.

 _What the hell is wrong with us?_ Laurens wondered to himself. Laurens had a huge crush on his BEST FRIEND, and that supposed BEST FRIEND was sleeping in his bed. However, there was nothing he could do about it, so he kept on working, pausing for some breaks, until he was exhausted.

Laurens stumbled into the bedroom with his eyes almost shut. He was so tired that he fell right into his bed and fell fast asleep. However, the other person in that bed wasn't asleep.

The last thing Alexander Hamilton had expected to happen while he was sick was one, sleep in John FREAING Laurens' bed, and two, end up sleeping in the bed with John FREAKING Laurens. But, Alexander really couldn't say that he minded. It was nice. So, he snuggled up to his bed buddy and fell back asleep, having crazy dreams with a certain someone involved the entire night.

At five o'clock the next morning, John Laurens awoke to an obnoxiously cute snore in his ear. The only person he knew who snored was Alexander. Wait. Laurens had fallen into HIS bed last night, and Alexander had been sleeping in HIS bed all day. So, unless Alexander had moved...

"HOLY SHIT!" Laurens yelled, waking up Alexander.

"John? What's going on?" They both were astonished, but at the same time pleased. Alexander didn't know what to do, he still seemed sick, possibly even sicker then the day before.

"I'm just gonna stay here today," he shyly mumbled. Laurens said the same. Neither moved from their places, and both were once again becoming sleepy, for it was early in the morning. Work could be done later...

Before they both fully drifted off, a couple last sentences were said.

"Do you think you're contagious?"

"Nope."

And no other words were said after that, yet neither fell asleep...

**GLEE REFERENCE


End file.
